Field of the Invention
This invention relates to greenhouses and more particularly to climate control systems for greenhouses.
Background of the Invention
Greenhouses have been used for hundreds of years to grow different varieties of plants, including ornamental plants and fruit/vegetable producing plants. Greenhouses typically comprise a structure with a plastic or glass roof and frequently glass or plastic walls. The interior of the greenhouse can be heated by incoming solar radiation that warms the plants and soil therein. The closed environment of a greenhouse has its own unique requirements compared with outdoor production. Pests and diseases need to be controlled and irrigation is necessary to provide water. Of equal importance, greenhouses can also be arranged to compensate for extreme highs and lows of heat and humidity, and to generally control the environmental conditions such as the level of carbon dioxide (CO2).
Different greenhouses have been developed to control the environmental conditions in a greenhouse. U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,859 to Sprung describes a method and structure for environmental control of plant growth in greenhouse conditions. The structure comprises a translucent stressed fabric shell on a base, with which to grow plants, the shell and base sealing the environment within the space against external environmental conditions. The temperature and relative humidity within the production areas are generally controlled by a microprocessor based series of spray systems, along with a furnace. The spray systems can lower the temperature in the space while at the same time increasing humidity, and the furnace can be utilized to increase the temperature within the space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,168 to Clendening describes a greenhouse and a method for controlling the environment of the interior space of the greenhouse. The greenhouse includes an interior insulating panel and a movable exterior reflective panel capable of both insulating the interior of the greenhouse and reflecting sunlight into the interior. The greenhouse also includes a closed-system heat exchanger having a plurality of spaced water-impermeable water flow passageways through which water flows by gravitational forces and having a means for blowing air between the water flow passageways such that the air does not contact the water and such that the air is either heated or cooled by the water. In addition, the heat exchanger may include a water discharge and/or a gas discharge for the control of humidity and gas levels within the greenhouse. Finally, the greenhouse includes hydroponic plant beds disposed on top of the heat exchangers and hydroponic solution tanks along the outer interior walls of the greenhouse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,903 to Talbot discloses a greenhouse for providing environmental control for growing plants comprising a frame defining a structure forming an interior region for holding plants. A flexible cover is positioned over the frame for providing a roof enclosure for the structure, and an elongate roller extends along the length of the structure secured to a lengthwise edge of the cover. A power source is coupled to the roller driving the roller about its longitudinal axis to retract or extend the cover relative to the frame. The greenhouse also includes a water distribution system that includes a distribution conduit with spaced-apart spray nozzles positioned adjacent the top interior of the greenhouse. A power drive system oscillates the conduit through a defined arc to distribute water downwardly to plants growing in the greenhouse. A timing means is associated with the power drive for delaying the return rotation of the conduit to ensure that the outside edges of the spray pattern will be watered evenly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,228,657 to Brault et al. discloses a greenhouse having an exterior curtain wall structure formed by spaced tubular posts carrying external transparent panels and bottom non-transparent wall panels below a sill with the panels spanning the posts. A plurality of elongate benches is located within the interior at spaced positions along one side wall with the width of the benches being equal to the post spacing to form an expandable construction. Each bench has associated with it a respective air handling system for conditioning including a duct which is located partly under the respective bench and a fan in a fan housing at the side wall. From the fan a vertical duct section extends to a flexible tube extending over the bench. Air dehumidification, fogging, heating and cooling are provided in the duct under the bench. An alley is arranged along the opposite wall containing electrical controls mounted in cabinets forming panels for mounting in the span between posts.
European Patent Application No. EP 1 464 218 A1 discloses a method for growing crops arranged in a greenhouse that is closed off from the environment and wherein the climate is regulated and watering of the crop is controlled within by a watering device. The photosynthesis and yield of the crop is regulated by controlling, independent of the outside conditions, the CO2 concentration in the greenhouse and the transpiration by regulation of the temperature and air movements around the crop. Air regulating means can be utilized such as partitions, screens and the like, and outlet openings for air at different heights near the crop are provided so that the climate near the crop, and in particular the microclimate near the leaves of the crop, can be regulated and monitored.
International Application No. PCT/NL2000/000402 (Publication No. WO 2000/076296) discloses a market garden greenhouse system in which plant products can be cultivated. The market greenhouse is closed in that it is substantially not provided with ventilating openings or ventilating windows that can be opened. The greenhouse comprises heat regulating means for regulating heat therein, with heat generating from solar energy and a heating system. The greenhouse can also comprise an air humidity regulating means and surplus heat is removed from the greenhouse to an aquifer in the summer.